


The Devil’s in the Details

by valancy_joy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the tw100  Challenge: Gone Fishing</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Devil’s in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 Challenge: Gone Fishing

The alien ship hangs on the horizon, glowing phosphorescent yellow. Soundless lightning arcs against the roiling clouds, illuminating the holiday camp in flashes of light. There had been screaming, and running, but now a stunned hush has fallen as small groups huddle together, necks craned, watching the skies as people are plucked from the Earth by smaller vessels trailing long metal tentacles.

"When you suggested a fishing trip, Jack, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind!" Owen yells as he leaps from the SUV.

"Details, details," Jack mutters as he punches buttons on his wrist strap with shaking fingers.


End file.
